


Just A Taste

by ChaseFan217



Series: Halloween Themed Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Gabriel As the Storyteller, Gabriel as the Narrator, Human Dean Winchester, M/M, Vampire Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseFan217/pseuds/ChaseFan217
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night… And really, how cliché was that?! If that wasn’t corny enough for you, the next part will be. Cas is a vampire Dean is just a regular human and for some reason I wrote this with the sound of Gabriel's POV in my head so that's just how it ended up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep? Who needs sleep when you can write gay fanfiction?! Un-betad just like all my stories, so all errors and mistakes are proudly my own.

It was a dark and stormy night… And really, how cliché was that?! If that wasn’t corny enough for you, the next part will be. Our character, Castiel, was at home alone when there came a pounding on his door. At first he thought it was the howling winds, pelting harsh rains against it. However, after a near minute, the pounding Castiel realized had a voice accompanying it. The raven haired man put down the book he’d been reading in front of his fire place and went to the door. He peered into the peephole and could see a man with green eyes and soaked through hair that could’ve and dirty blond or brown. Castiel ran his tongue over his canines, trying to soothe the ache of them wanting to elongate. The man on the other side of the door looked completely pitiful. Castiel had the feeling though that if he ever told the man that he would be likely to get punched in the face, or least the very least, get in a heated argument with him. Without much thought, Castiel opened the door and practically pulled the man inside by his shirt collar.

That was when it hit Castiel. The smell of coppery blood filled the air and had his pupils dilating, mouthwatering, and teeth elongating before he even had time to get a complete once over of the man in his lit doorway. The man was saying something about a car crash and how the impact broke his phone- because we a know that iphones a not built for durability. I mean, they’re not even built for their battery life to last longer than a year! But anyway, I digress. Where was I…? Oh, yeah! The man was telling Castiel he wrecked his car about a mile back because of the weather, his phone was broken, and he remembered passing his house early. He said his name was Dean and swearing up and down he wasn’t an ax-murderer, when Castiel’s landed on the blood dripping down his right arm. Castiel mumbled a quiet ‘oh crap,’ under his breath before fainting in front of a stranger in his own home. Dean flipped out. Obviously I mean who wouldn’t in his situation? I know I would. Moving on though.

Dean called his insurance about the car accident, they said they’d be out when the weather cleared up. It being nine o’clock at night with gale force winds in Kansas, nobody was going to be out unless they absolutely had to. He put the landlines phone back in its cradle on the table to the right in the entryway and looked at the man lying unconscious on the linoleum floor at his feet. First things first, put him on his couch in the living room which was off to Dean’s left. He pulled the guy up into a sitting position and then- somehow, through some small miracle- was able to get the man into a fireman’s carry. He slid the man slowly off his shoulders and land him down on the bed part of the grey, plush corner couch. Dean nodded to himself and decided to go look for first aid kit in the guy’s bathroom or kitchen. He ended up finding one in the kitchen, it was on top of the refrigerator. Dean cleaned his cut and bandaged up the worst ones. After he was done with that, he went back in the living room and sat down on a matching chair that was off to the left of the stone fireplace, which was straight across from where the man was laying on the corner couch.

Dean sighed to himself and ran his hands over his face. Just when he thought the guy was gonna be out of it all night, the man jerked up into a complete upright position and looked bewildered at the flames dancing in the fireplace. Dean jumped, clutching a hand over his heart and swallowing and yelp. Castiel immediately turned his head to him when he heard Dean’s heart rate climb and his blood start pumping double time from the adrenaline kick. Castiel felt nauseous from the assault on all his senses. His eyes were still blown and every light felt like it was trying to blind him, giving him a migraine. Every little sound pickling his ears, from Dean’s breathing and blood rushing, to the storm roaring outside. Worst of all was probably the smell. Sickeningly sweet and metallic tinged copper; Castiel could partially taste the man.

It was only when Dean cleared his throat and looked away, that Castiel realized him and his guest had been staring into each others eyes.

“Glad to see you’re finally awake. I was beginning to think you’d be out all night.”

Castiel cocked his head to the side. “How long have I been unconscious?”

The man scratched at the back of his neck and looked sheepishly at his watch. “About forty-five minutes.”

Castiel blinked. Not knowing what else to say to keep the conversation going, he walked out of the room with a muttered ‘I'll be back.’ He walked up the stairs that led up to his bedroom, went in and got a set of pajamas. He came back downs and could hear the man fidgeting in his seat. Castiel walked in and handed him the clothes.

“Here.” Castiel offered, “You must still be soaked, put these on.”

Dean took them and stood up. “Thans.”

“My apologies. I wish I could have given them to you sooner but… My name is Castiel.”

They were staring into each others eyes again.

“Castiel.” Dean exhaled.

“Yes?”

Dean blinked and shook his head a little. “Uhh, bathroom?”

“There.” Castiel pointed up the stairs. “First door on the right.”

While changed in the bathroom, our little Castiel was doing everything he could not listen in on him. He was in the kitchen making his guest a sandwich when the man came back down the stairs with an armful of his wet clothes. He was about and inch or two taller than Castiel and since the man apparently like his lounge wear at least a size or two bigger on him, everything fit Dean perfectly. Not too tight, not too baggy. Castiel had just finished making the sandwich when he turned around at Dean’s approach. He handed his the sandwich on a plate and took his clothes to the basement under the stair where the washer and drier where at. He checked through the man’s pockets and found his wallet in one. Don’t wanna throw that in the drier. He came back upstairs at sat it on the island counter to Dean's left.

“Oh, thanks. Don’t want that going in with my clothes.” ...That’s what I just said! Anyway.

Castiel smiled softly at Dean and asked him if there was anything he liked to drink.

“Beer if you have any.”

Castiel got him one out of the fridge and they both proceeded to get to know each other.

Dean was a mechanical engineer who was on his way home when he wrecked. Castiel was an account that worked from home. When Dean ask him why he faint Castiel blushed and ducked his head, admitting in a quiet voice that he was hemophobic. When Dean looked at him like he was crazy, Castiel told him that as a child he was always afraid of needles and the sight of blood.

“Dude, how can you be afraid of something that’s inside you?”

Castiel huffed, “I not. I’m afraid of when something that import is supposed to stay inside you comes out.”

“I bet you’ve never had many girlfriends then.” Dean smiled mischievously above the lip of his beer.

Castiel gave him a rather unimpressed look. “Of course not.” He waited until Dean was halfway through taking a drink when continued, “I’m gay.” That had Dean sputtering and Castiel laughing.

Dean didn’t mind being laughed at because the sound of the man’s laughter was one of the most beautiful things he ever heard. See? I told you it got cornier. Our two idiots stayed stupid around each other for most of the night until they both decided it was probably best they go to bed. Castiel in his and Dean in the guest room right next door, come morning Dean had left his number on the table by the front door and left to meet the tow truck at his car. Castiel woke up in the evening and found the number. He also found the bloodied bandages in the waste basket underneath the table. He couldn’t resist a little taste… Oh, yeah. Castiel was definitely gonna call the guy. So there we have it kiddies; the beginnings of one of the weirdest and most cliché romances ever. But if you think about it, isn’t that the way the best relationships usually are? Especially with these two muttonheads. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
